Sem Querer
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Depois do trágico final de HBP, Minerva reflete sobre uma carta deixada somente para ela. [SPOILER HBP][PRESENTE P RÊ]


_N/a: atenção! A fic contém GRANDE spoilers HBP, SE VC NÃO LEU NÃO QUEIRA ESTRAGAR A SURPRESA... o.o''_

_**Sem Querer**_

Minerva McGonagall estava sentada no aconchego de seu novo escritório; antigo escritório de Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore. Que aperto aquele nome trazia a ela. Ela ainda podia lembrar-se daquele sorriso no rosto velho, dos óculos meia-lua, da expressão sorridente de alguém que já sofrera tanto, do olhar orgulhoso que ele dava para alguns alunos, da bondade, humildade, piadas sem graça, filosofias de vida; tudo. Tudo nele fazia falta.

Ela ainda lembrava-se de como foi uma tola apaixonada, como escondera sua paixão platônica. Agora estava tudo acabado, ela havia perdido seu grande amor; havia perdido grande sonho: o sonho que por trinta anos havia adiado. Naquele momento era tarde demais para explicações, tudo que queria era poder voltar no tempo fazendo, assim, com que ela não o tivesse perdido.

Como perder o que nunca se teve? Sim, ela nunca o teve para si, sempre contentou-se com a solidão. Agora, havia de se contentar com a solidão de seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela, acidentalmente derrubou alguns livros que antes estavam delicadamente empilhados pela escrivaninha. Ela levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira para apanhá-los, mas deu-se conta de um pergaminho entre eles.

Ficou em dúvida quanto ao abri-los ou não, mas, afinal, agora aquele era o seu escritório. Não pensou duas vezes e apanhou o pergaminho, abrindo-o rapidamente.

Depois de ler seu conteúdo, entrou em choque; perguntava-se como pudera deixar tudo aquilo passar. Com um estrondo, atirou os livros de volta a mesa, acordando, assim, os outros diretores, nos quadros.

- Minerva! Controle-se! – disse Finneus Black.

- Cale-se Finneus. – disse Minerva, olhando o retrato ameaçadoramente.

- Minerva, calma. – disse uma voz em um quadro mais distante; Dumbledore.

Minerva não respondeu aquilo. Apenas fechou os olhos lentamente, respirou fundo, e saiu da sala; era demais para ela.

A carta. A sua carta. Era tudo ficção para seus olhos, não conseguia mais controlar-se. Lágrimas grossas e quentes caíram de seus olhos. Não podia acreditar, depois de anos e anos esteve presa aquele sentimento, não conseguia mais viver.

"_Por Potter, Minerva. Alguém tem que estar presente para orienta-lo._"

Por Potter. Harry Potter. Sim, Harry era o sonho de Dumbledore; fora ele que o orientou; ele quem lhe encorajou; Harry era seu sonho.

Viver pelo sonho daquele que mais amou? Sim, poderia viver, mas não conseguiria continuar com mesma determinação de antes. Não conseguiria deixar de sentir pesar toda a vez que sentar-se na cadeira do meio no salão principal; não conseguiria deixar de ficar triste sem ouvir palavras antes, ou depois, dos discursos de início de ano; não conseguiria deixar de amá-lo. Isso nunca.

Olhou para os lados até perceber onde estava; tinha chegado até uma sala que não visitara há quase sete anos.

Era naquela sala. Era lá que, antes, estava o espelho de ojesed. Lembrou-se de quando, enfim, pôs os olhos no espelho, pôde ver o seu maior sonho: estar ao lado de Dumbledore.

Era, infelizmente, uma grande pena que aquele espelho estivesse tão longe, contentar-se apenas com aquela imagem fazia tão bem a ela; fantasiar o inexistente. Como queria ter dado a vida por Dumbledore, seria tão simples se deixassem-na trocar de lugar com ele. Ela não iria fazer grande diferença, sabia que Alvo era muito mais importante e essencial do que ela.

Minerva perdeu-se no vazio daquela sala, apenas ficava pensando em cada momento que tivera junto a ele na vida. Apenas pensava que devia ter falado alguma coisa, e não tivesse escondido-se atrás de uma máscara.

Cedo ou tarde, sabia que teria de encarar a verdade, sabia que iria voltar para aquele salão e contentar-se em sentir apenas saudade, mas por que as coisas tiveram que ir para esse lado?

Ela sabia que Dumbledore suspeitava dessa "paixão platônica" que ela sentia por ele, fora por isso que não confidenciara diversas coisas para ela? Fora para ela não tenta-lo impedir?

Sabia que Dumbledore confiava muito em Snape, mas nunca houvera uma razão. Quando o jovem Potter lhe dissera que Snape havia o matado, tudo começou a fazer sentido em sua mente. Era tudo falsidade, tudo um plano, era tudo armação!

Dumbledore nunca se deixaria matar por alguém, ele escapara de Voldemort, matara Grindewald (N/A: non sei se é assim...), era o bruxo mais poderoso que existia! Sim, ela sabia. Todos sabiam.

Ela suspirou profundamente e limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos seus olhos. "Por quê?" Era a única coisa que pensava.

Ela saiu daquela sala, disposta a tentar encarar o futuro que a aguardava, tentar lutar contra a dor que cada dia mais crescia. Tinha como um único objetivo ajudar Potter, para depois, quem sabe, juntar-se a Dumbledore e descansar pela eternidade.

Minerva voltou ao seu escritório e sentou-se no mesmo lugar, ficou, por um tempo, escrevendo uma carta ao ministro até que percebeu que o pergaminho ainda estava ali em cima.

Ela abriu-o com cuidado, leu-o novamente e guardou-o a chave.

Afinal, a vida tem que continuar.

"_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Eu já estarei morto quando leres essa carta, sim, é do meu consentimento o que para vocês estará claro que foi traição, mas, na verdade, não é._

_Isso é um plano Minerva, tentar fazer com que Harry vença Voldemort é a coisa que mais quero, como, acredito que você também. A minha morte, é apenas uma coisa para incentivar Harry a correr, cada vez mais, atrás de Voldemort. Nunca torne a falar de tal assunto com ele. Draco Malfoy não é um assassino, como sabe, e, também, já cumpri a minha missão. Só tem uma única coisa que me arrependo até hoje, Minerva. Me arrependo de ter ignorado o que o meu coração dizia, arrependo-me de não ter dado ouvidos ao que sentia. Arrependo-me de não ter experimentado o grande amor que, cada vez mais, crescia dentro de mim. _

_Sim Minerva, é complicado demais para te dizer, afinal, era um homem sábio, poderoso, sabia que teria que morrer. Apenas pensava que não conseguiria morrer com um sentimento mais forte. Eu sempre fui um tolo..._

_Mas, espero que possa perdoar um velho pelos erros de velho,_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

**----------------------------------------------**

**N/A: uma A/M ? siiiiiiiiiim! Talvez... sei lá... Agora eu não sei de nada msmo. Huahuahuahu. Dedico essa one-short para a Marianna (enfermeira-chan) que LEU e APOIOU enquanto eu escrevia o.o valeu mary. Tbm dedico ela pra pessoas que vão ler e comentar. Por que pessoas que lêem e comentam me deixam muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito feliz, e quando eu estou muuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito feliz eu sou feliz e posto mais fics, capiche?**

**_ DEDICO ESSA FIC A MINHA AMADA AMIGA RENATA QUE FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO HOJE! PARABENS RÊ!  
MI AMORES, leiam as fics da Mih Ciccone! _**

_**Beijos da sua amada e adorada autora**_

**_Mily McMilt_ **


End file.
